Mixture
by waterrain
Summary: Drabbles of one piece. I do not own one piece.
1. What is in the name of

Some of the drabbles may become a one shot and have more length to them. Third Power View. In this chapter there is about 12 Drabbles. Each Drabble has a title.

------------

------

Miracle

------

Ace heard from Luffy that he had cut below his right eye to prove a point, ate the Gum Gum fruit and Shanks saving him, but at the cost of one arm. It was a miracle that Luffy and Shanks were alive. While all of this Ace had an an episode of Narcolepsy, but after a little while woke up. Ace had something to eat and figured Luffy would be alright since he was with Shanks. He figured that there would be no trouble and everything would be okay.

However when he did find Luffy and Shanks, Luffy had a scar below his right eye and Shanks was missing an arm. Ace didn't scream and just asked "What happened?"

Shanks looked a bit stunned at Ace's calm reaction and Luffy told Ace. Ace smiled then said "At least you are alive. Now Luffy do not ever do it again!"

------

Oh

------

Luffy was 12 and Ace was 15. Luffy asked Ace "Say Ace where do babies come from?"

Ace replied "Top Serect Information from Luffy."

Luffy said to him "Oh, Well I think Shanks would know if he was here."

Ace thought 'Shanks would certainly know and I heard about it when I was ten. Luffy shall not know he get's into enough trouble already and damnit he'll ask everyone in the village.'

Ace repiled "Yes and I know about it too. I'll tell you if you win this race without using your rubber powers. However if you lose then you can't ask anyone about where babies come from until your seventeen yearss old."

Luffy lost the race and Ace won.

-----

Naive

-----

Luffy 14 and Ace 17. Ace was planning to leave sometime today and he overheard some of the negative villagers saying "We should warn Luffy that he may never see Ace again."

Ace stated to them coldly "Do not tell Luffy that damn lie."

Ace found his brother and said to him "Luffy, we will meet each other again. Even if I have to find you."

Luffy laughed then repiled "Heh, I know we will meet again. I plan to become the king of the pirates!"

Ace and Luffy arm wrested, but Luffy lost to Ace. Ace smiled then told Luffy "Next time we will meet at sea and we will do this again. Let's see who would win."

Luffy grinned then shouted "I will win next time Ace!"

Ace had left and Luffy was told by some of the neative villagers that he was navie for believing Ace. Luffy glared at them then stated "No, I'm not naive. My big brother wouldn't lie to me."

----

Knocking

----

Luffy was 12 and he does not do the whole knocking business. He just yells 'Oi I'm going in!' however Ace does knock. After all Ace does not want to walk in on people having their 'Business' and it is rude not to knock. The reason why no one does their 'business' in the morning or afternoon was because of Luffy.

Ace came up with a clever idea and told his brother "Luffy, If you do not knock first on other people's houses in the village then all of the meat will vanish from the village."

Luffy screamed "Nooooooooo!"

Ace already had his hand over his ears knowing that Luffy would scream for meat to him is awesome. Luffy made sure to knock first expect at home. Everyone in the village was thankful and Ace thought 'That was easy. However is would take a miracle to stop Luffy from shoveling everything down his mouth. '

----

Eyes

----

Luffy stared at the scar below his right eye and grinned. Ace sighed then stated "Luffy, I worry about you."

Luffy repiled "Now I look more like a pirate."

Ace sighed then told him "No more than that one scar or you'll look like a lousy pirate when you finally become one."

Luffy grinned then said to Ace "Okay Ace, but Shanks has more than one."

Ace repiled "He has battle scars that have real meanings, but your just seven right now. Not a pirate with battle scars yet."

Luffy stated "You have a point. I won't do the same thing below my left eye as my right eye."

Ace flatly told Luffy "You are not allowed near anything that cuts and your clusmy."

Luffy huffed then said to him "So it's not like I'll become a swordsman. It doesn't matter!"

----

Yanking

----

Luffy was 10 and Ace was 13. Luffy was dared to do something stupid, but funny. He decided to yank down Ace's pants, Ace was unfazed (Anyone else who had did that would have been beaten up in a silent manner) and he had on red underwear. Ace pulled up his pants, he yanked down Luffy's shorts and the villagers mom's and dad's covered their daughters eyes. The fact was Luffy was not wearing any underwear, Luffy just laughed and commented "Nice breeze."

Ace said to his brother "Luffy, I had a feeling you would be unfazed. Now pull up your shorts."

Luffy repiled "Nah, not yet it is hot outside."

Luffy tried to waddle away, but Ace was quicker. He pulled up Luffy's shorts and he picked him up with one arm. Then bowed to the villagers and said to them "Sorry."

Since that day Ace wore a belt every day so that would not happen again. It was not like Ace was embrassed, but it would be annoying to have it happen every day. Luffy still doesn't wear or own a belt.

----

Dreams

-----

Luffy's dream is to become the pirate king, but before that he wanted to go on journry's with his big brother (As pirates) Ace. Luffy's dream remained the same to become a pirate even though Grandpa Garp was against it. Grandpa Garp already gave up on Ace becoming a Marnie because he has Narcolepsy. So Ace was to be spared of dangers, but he tagged along just in case Luffy needed him. After meeting Captain Shanks, Luffy wanted to join Shanks crew, but in the end he wanted to become better than Shanks.

Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King and Grandpa Garp tried harder to rid Luffy of that dream, but it didn't work. Luffy has always wanted to be a Pirate not a Marnie.

------

Laughter

------

Luffy one day walked up to Shanks and asked him "What is sex?"

Shanks nearly spat out his rum, all the people in the bar expect Luffy and Shanks bursted out into laughter. Shanks thought to himself 'A seven year old doesn't need to know about sex! Where did he learned that word?' Luffy was staring up at Shanks then said to him "You do not know either Shanks. I overheard somebody saying that word and I wondered what it meant."

Ace was walking by the bar when he heard loud laughing of many people and Ace thought 'Bet it was Luffy again. What did he do this time? Yep there is Luffy sitting next to Shanks.' Ace walked into the bar to get his little brother and noticed that Shanks was looking stunned about something, but he shrugged it off more than likely he is drunk. Ace tapped Luffy on the shoulder and Luffy turned around.

Luffy asked "Ace what is sex?"

In the end Ace flatly said to him 'It is nothing Luffy', He glared at Shanks and took Luffy back home. Shanks ordered more rum plus getting teased by everyone in the bar. Ace asked Luffy how did he learn that word and went off to find that person.

The reason for that is simple, Luffy will ask everyone and it is all because some guy was asking some woman for sex. So Ace was looking for him and just hopes Luffy will forget it and move on. At last Ace found out the name of the guy and told the man's wife that he was cheating on her with another woman which was true. Luffy did not ask what sex was again, but Ace did tell him to say no if someone asks him.

----

Unusual

----

Luffy(Six years old) was the only one who could not even float however he kept on trying. Ace was sitting near the lake and enjoying the sun's rays. Then noticed Luffy had gone under, Ace quickly dived in and rescued his little brother. Ace on the other hand was a great swimmer and he sighed. Luffy coughed up some water then told Ace "I want to be a pirate, but they have to swim."

Ace stated "No need to worry, If you stay on the ship and do not fall off. Then you would have no need to worry."

Luffy told Ace "Alright, but you know something it is unusual…"

Ace laughed then said to him "You are unusual because you eat so much, but yet remain the same. You shove down your food and go at your own pace too."

Luffy yelled "Well you eat just as much and no one really notices because you eat in a normal way!"

Ace laughed then stated "Oh, but Luffy I'm older than you."

Luffy whined "I'm hungry Ace."

Ace raised his hands and repiled "Alright, Alright already Luffy. We shall get some lunch."

----

Funny

----

Luffy was 10 years old and Ace was 13 years old. Ace suddenly fell asleep and Luffy quickly drew hearts on his Ace's face. Ace suddendly darts up and saw his face in the water then turned to the Luffy. He quietly sneaks up on his younger brother and started tickling him. Luffy was laughing and Ace was smirking.

Luffy did not give up nor did Ace. Then Luffy said loudly "Alright I give up. It's lunch time and I'm hungry!"

Ace shook his head then muttered "Heh, my little brother sure is funny. He is still all about food."

-----

Falling

-----

When Luffy was three he was clusmy and falling, but Ace helped him. Luffy didn't give up, soon he could walk and walk without tripping over something. Well when Luffy got older he started falling into lakes, but he got better at not falling in and Ace kept a close eye on him.

When Ace was 17 years old he was a little worried about Luffy falling into lakes, but he was better at not falling in. Now Luffy was 17 years old no longer falling into lakes, but instead sometimes into the ocean.

Ace was 20 years old and happy to know Luffy's Nakama can swim plus able to carry Luffy to the surface. No longer does Ace worry about his little brother falling for he has nakama to help him.

----

Yawning

-----

When Luffy yawns all his teeth show, but when Ace yawns his hand is over his mouth. Luffy asked him "Why do your mouth with your hand when you yawn?"

Ace repiled "So that I'm polite. Now why do you leave your mouth wide open?"

Luffy hummed then said to him "Hmm I really don't know, but you can do whatever you want. It doesn't matter."

Ace repiled "I do not need my dim little brother to tell me something that I already know."

Luffy said to Ace "…Eh wait a minute Ace…I'm not dim."

Ace repiled "You are right now, but maybe one day you'll grow out of it. However that is unlikely, you work at your own pace and I'll still worry, but I know that you''ll pull through. So Luffy---"

Sunddenly Ace fall asleep and Luffy just blinked. Luffy poked him and told him "Eh brother this isn't the place to sleep."

Ace woke up then said "Let's go home to eat lunch."

Luffy shouted "Whooo!"

----------

Please Review and Thank you. There will be more Drabbles. The order of the Drabbles (First Letters combined together) spelled a name…

M

O

N

K

E

Y

D

L

U

F

F

Y

Monkey D Luffy is what was the name.


	2. Dress Code, Uniform

I do not own one piece.

--------

----

Dress Code

----

Ace never did believe in Dress Codes, but he does wear pants plus a belt and shoes. He usually wears an open shirt or bare chested. Ace would feel cramped if his shirt was closed and do pirates follow the rules. Ace does not do the dress code business just like how Luffy yells then opens a door. In his young years as a child and teen he did not wear a closed shirt, but no one cared since he was polite unlike his rude little brother. However in a bar Smoker just said 'There is a dress code' or something similar, but all Ace really noticed was the words Dress Code.

Ace was going to tell Smoker 'At least I'm not cramped and I look smokin hot without a shirt.' He thought about, but decided not to say it. There was a pun, Smoker and Smokin. Ace did not want Mister All About The Dress Code to laugh and he didn't feel like it. There is no damn dress code in a bar!

----

Uniform

---

Ace does not like uniforms and the Marines are usually all about the uniforms plus some kind of dress code. Maybe the dress code was just Smoker and there was no dress code in that bar! There was no such thing maybe Smoker was being an ass or flirting. Second part a bit scary, but yet somehow funny. The Marines were chasing Ace for an unknown reason or rather because Ace ate their food in a polite manner. Ace decided to throw them off by yelling "I never did like or love a man or woman in a uniform!"

The Marines stopped for a moment, Ace grinned and then a Marine yelled "Well yeah because your a Pirate! A wanted Pirate!"

Ace yelled back "Yeah I'm wanted and people want me around! I do not see any Marines wanted!"

Ace was able to escape and he could have roasted them with his fire, but that was too easy which equals no fun.

-----

Please review and Thank You. There shall be more drabbles.


	3. Fire Rum, Odd, Zzz

I do not own one piece. Thank you for the review.

--------

-----

Fire Rum

-----

Shanks hardly ever turns away alcohol and he loves to party. However Ace arrived and decided for kicks to light the rum on fire with his devil fruit power. Shanks cursed Ace's devil fruit power, he glared at Ace, and stumbled as he tried to chase after Ace. It did not work out well for Shanks for Ace easily managed to get away and had called out "It is Fire Rum Now!"

Shanks head was throbbing and he had a hangover. His crew were laughing and Shanks muttered "Damn hangover overs and affects of alcohol. Not like I'll give up alcohol."

----

Odd

----

Usopp has a long nose and some would call it odd. Luffy decided to say "Your nose is long because you lie."

Usopp laughed then told Luffy "Nah, Maybe one of my family members had a long nose."

------

Zzzz

------

Zoro goes to sleep easily even when he is suppose to guard the ship. Luffy thought it would be funny to draw on Zoro's face not for punishment, but because it would be funny. Usopp drew on Zoro's left arm while Chopper put cloth on Zoro's right arm. Sanji decided to join in and put an apron on Zoro and then backed away. Luffy sat down waiting for Zoro to wake up and held up a mirror. Zoro woke up when Nami throw cold salt water on his legs and he looked down then yelled.

The apron was pink and it said Kiss in red markers along with hearts. The strawhat crew all laughed expect Zoro. Luffy held up a fish then said to Zoro "Heh, kiss the fish. Fish, Dish, Lish, Kiss, Fish--"

Zoro grabbed the fish then smacked Luffy over the head with it and about to toss the fish overboard. Then Luffy caught the fish and said "Fish for lunch and other food. Heh Zoro The Fish."

Zoro started to say "What the--"

Luffy laughed loudly then told Zoro "We named the fish Zoro. Heh, Almost kissed yourself."

Zoro muttered "Sometimes I want to hurt him..badly."

In the end everyone laughed when Usopp tripped over Zoro The Fish.

-----

Please and Thank You. There shall be more drabbles.


	4. Stupid Message,Strict,Fire Fruit, Flames

I do not own one piece. Please Review and I remember in ep 227-228 Aokiji said forget it's just Smokers stupid talk.

-----

----

Stupid Message

---

Smoker had told the Marines if any of them see Strawhat Luffy to give him this message. The message "Strawhat Luffy next time I will capture you and your older brother Fire Fist Ace. No one escapes Smoker!" Not a written Message, but something to tell Strawhat Luffy. Smoker was still ticked off about how Luffy and Ace escaped.

----

Strict

----

Smoker can be called strict and he had no idea what possessed him to say to a pirate in a bar about a dress code. Maybe he was used to saying it to the new recruits and that was what had happened. Smoker had let Luffy escape once, but he won't do that again.

---

Fire Fire Fruit

---

Ace was hungry and he saw a fruit. He ate that fruit and it tased like the heat of a fire, but it was still food. Ace muttered "Oh damnit now I can't swim anymore. At least I have the power of fire."

---

Flames

---

Ace has always liked watching flames and now he can produce flames from his body. He decided to create many moves using the devil fruit power of flames. Ace was okay with no longer being able to swim since he will not fall into bodies of water after all he is not clusmy.

-----

Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more drabbles.


	5. Cooking

I do not own one piece. Please Review

-----

----

Trying to cook

----

Luffy attempted to cook, but he kept on eating it before it was ready. He was more of an eater than a cooker. Luffy was not allowed near the refrigerator for that reason for he can't be trusted with food. He would hurt himself more to cook than in fighting.

----

Cooking

----

Sanji loves to cook and does not believe in wasting food. There was no wasted food because of Luffy and he was always trying to steal other people's food. The guys were eating quickly to avoid Luffy eating their food. Sanji is proud of his cooking and no one will insult his food or else.

----

Ace's Cooking

----

Ace can cook however he does not feel the need to cook unless he is not near a town or village. Unlike his little brother he can cook and eat. Luffy had loved Ace's cooking, but then again he would eat almost anything. So Luffy really didn't count, but the villagers sometimes came over and they loved it. Ace believed that everyone should know how to cook because you never know if you will be nowhere near town after all he plans on being a pirate. Luffy was hopeless and Ace did not give up, but at least Luffy doesn't hurt himself so much in trying to cook.

-----

Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more drabbles.


	6. Ace's HatNecklace, Stuffing, Singing

I do not own one piece. Please Review

-----

----

Ace's hat and necklace

---

Before Luffy even got Shank's hat, Ace was already trying to make himself a hat because he thought every pirate ought to have a hat. Every year since the age of five Ace had made paper hats to real hats made with matirals.

When Ace turned seventeen he knew what he wanted his hat to look like and he decided to have his little brother Luffy help. Luffy made the smiling and frowning faces, but Ace was the one who had to help Luffy with the sewing. Of course Ace had made the rest of the hat already so that Luffy's smiling/frowning faces could be sewn on.

Luffy gave Ace the red beaded necklace and stated 'I made it for you Ace all by myself.' Ace cracked a grin, patted Luffy and then told him 'Thank you I'll take care of it. Heh and I'll even wear it.'

Later on some of his crewmates had asked him 'Where did you get your hat and necklace.'

Ace had smiled then repiled 'That will remain a secret.'

----

Stuffing

-----

Ace had noticed Luffy stuffing food down his shorts and raised an eyebrow then shaked his head in a sighing kind of way. Ace said to his funny little brother Luffy "Don't do that in public Luffy. It would cause some people to puke or laugh or think bad thought. The safest place I guess though in a way, but poc--"

Luffy had ran off before he could finish, but Ace finished his sentence even though Luffy had ran off ", but pockets are safe plus polite. Oh well whatever floats his boat I guess, but he better not fall into a lake again."

----

Singing

----

Shank's crew told Luffy "Pirates just love to sing."

Shanks said to his crew "Stop filling his head with idea's."

Luffy grinned then tried to sing, but the sound was not good. When Luffy got home he tried to sing, but then his older brother Ace stopped him after a minute. Ace decided to teach Luffy how to sing, but then sometimes Luffy relaspes into just singing loud. Sometimes the sound was wonderful or dreadful. Ace personally blamed Shank's crew for the idea. When they had left and decided they wanted to get drunk. Shank's crew found out there was none, only water and a piece of paper with music notes.

Shanks stated to his crew "That is why you really should stop filling Luffy's head with ideas, but you never learn. The one who did this was Ace and I'm sure he would make the prefect pirate."

Shank's crew asked "Why Captain?"

Shanks repiled "Because he is evil, but at least it is not apple juice or worse. We got off lucky this time."

Ace meanwhile thought 'Next time it will be strawberry juice which is worse than apple juice.' Luffy was snoring away in his sleep and Ace was already ploting.

-----

Please Review and Thank You. I shall add more drabbles (I had written plenty down in a note book) after I have some more reviews. I just want to know if you like the drabbles or not. Or which was the best or funny or something.


	7. Fishing

I do not own one piece.

-------

-Fishing-

Luffy yelled "Oi, Brother I caught a big fish! I'm amazed I didn''t fall in!"

Ace had repiled calmly "Cool. I'll cook that 'Big Fish' for you Luff. After I try my luck at it."

The fish Luffy caught in reality was not big nor tiny. Just a normal size fish, but then again it is big compared to the little guppies that Luffy use to catch. Luffy's grin was huge, showing all of his teeth, and told Ace "Alright, but it won't be the same as my great fish. Hury up okay Ace!"

Ace caught a way bigger fish than Luffy, Luffy pouted while Ace was grinning wildly. Then Ace chuckled then stated to him "I'll share with you plus you can have your fish."

Luffy had yelled "YES!!!"

Ace told Luffy "Heh, you little brother can be quite silly."

In the end Luffy ate all of Ace's fish plus half of his own. Ace didn't mind after all there is always more fish plus Luffy won't complain about wanting food..for about maybe five minutes. Ace would have enough time to catch a fish, cook it then eat at a fast rate before Luffy could even open his mouth to eat it.

-------

Please review and yes there shall be more drabbles.


End file.
